Ressurection of an Andriod
by SilentPegasus
Summary: A mother has no choice but to leave her child on earth as she races away from a deadly enemy. Who other would find her then Andriod 17. 17 would never had expected for himself to be raising a child...but maybe it won't be so bad.
1. Default Chapter

Resurrection of Sixteen 

**__**

_Hiya this is **^S^**! SilentPegasus. No this story is really iffy right now, I say iffy because I mean if I don't any reviews I will not finish it. But if I do get reviews then I will happily write more. And if I get more then one review then I will finish it! Yes this is blackmail! Tee hee^.^ _

**_Disclaimers:_**_ I do not and never will own Dragon Ball z! I wish I did but I don't. _

**_Other note:_**_ If you want a picture of the mysterious little girl then when you review me add it to your review and I will send it to you. Now** READ MY STORY AND REVIEW IT!!!!!!!!!**_

_ ***Android ~16***_

_'Loneliness all I feel is loneliness. Never loved never liked. All you can count on is the emptiness.' The wind howled, pulling at my cloak. The water from the lake licked at my feet.  I felt nothing. The wind howled again, gaining strength. Hair that had escaped my loose ponytail, whipped at my face. An explosion rumbled the ground behind me. Nine familiar power sources were behind me now. I closed my eyes tightly and sighed. My confidence was gone. I turned around, my hood covering my face. _

_"Its all over android!" yelled the leader. I could not cry. _

_'Maybe….if things had been different'. The lavender haired youth cupped his hands and started yelling a power phrase. Golden light emitted from his hands._

**_Chapter 1-Born in the Hands of Fate…_**

****

_Soft voices tickled my pink ears. Warm hands lifted my small form and cuddled me. I had just been born and the world was a giant ball of light. I began to recognize the things they were saying._

_"What will you name her, Rini?"_

_"Rogue. Her name is Rogue." Then I fell asleep. I was exhausted, from my first day of life and I wanted to sleep._

_When I woke up the voices I had heard before were loud and panicked. Heat was all around us. Another voice was mingled with theirs, one that I did not recognize._

_I was picked up and carried swiftly into a colder area. I was starting to cry because I did not like the feeling of cold icy wind on my skin. The voice I had heard second in my life whispered softly to me and I quitted. I could hear a sound of something sloshing up against another thing. Now I realize that my mother had taken me to a lake of sorts. She set me down on soft grass just as the unfamiliar voice spoke again. Loud explosions were all around me then my mother screamed and the voice laughed. I could not stay awake any longer so I drifted lazily of to sleep._

Android 17's POV 

**__**

_After being awaken from my death after Cell I wandered aimlessly around the earth. People would stop their cars and ask me if I was all right. Those would be their last words, because unlike me foolish twin sister 18, I still hate these humans. One day when I was in one of my particularly bad moods I found a shinning blue lake in the middle of a vast forest. I stopped to admire the glimmering surface. Suddenly an unearthly cry reached my ears and I felt as if I would go deaf. The cry abruptly stopped and a flew down to the lake looking for the source of it. A small human child lay buddle in a white blanket against the shore. I was about to blast it right there and then when it cried out again. This time it was softer and sounded desperate and lonely. I sympathized with this small being for some reason, I still don't know why. Then I picked it up. Tiny crimson eyes stared up at me; they were brimming with tears and looked a glossy silver. The human child had pale almost white skin and pink cheeks. It wriggled in my arms and the covering over her head fell free. It, I realized was not human at all. Curls of violet hair fell away to reveal crimson diamond on its forehead. The child started to cry again and this time I could see then when it cried the jewel on its forehead glowed. I set the child back on the ground and decided to just walk away. If I couldn't kill the thing then some other creature would. As I flew away I heard it start to cry louder. It was so eary, I cringed but kept flying. It was late so I stopped at a small farmhouse. One man lived there with his chickens, he was easily destroyed and the chickens were no bother. I lay in this human's house and thought of my sister. We could have ruled the world if we had wanted to until that Cell came along. Thinking of Cell made me shiver. My sister and I had been so close; we'd so much fun destroying those stupid humans that we hated. But now, now she was just as bad as one of them. She lived with one, even gave birth to one of those inferior beings. How could she, I thought with anger. With that thought I fell asleep._

_When I woke up the next morning I blasted the stupid chickens, and started flying. For some reason I found myself making my way back to the lake and the strange child. When I got there though it was gone.  _

_*Next Chapter only coming if I get reviews!_


	2. Power Beyond Real...

Resurrection of Sixteen 

**__**

_Hiya this is **^S^**! SilentPegasus. Thank you to all the people who reviewed my story! I hope you like this next chapter! And the same rule applies, no reviews…no story! Tell your friends!! Thank you again ^.^_

**_Disclaimers:_**_ I do not and never will own Dragon Ball z! I wish I did but I don't. _

**_Other note:_**_ If you want a picture of the mysterious little girl then when you review me add it to your review and I will send it to you. Now** READ MY STORY AND REVIEW IT!!!!!!!!!**_

Chapter 2-Power Beyond Real… 

_I flew over the surrounding area but there was no sign of the child that I had seen the night before. I sighed and hoped that an animal had eaten it so that it's cry and the shadow of its face would bother me no longer. Just as I began to fly away I felt an extremely high power gather itself. The next thing I could remember was landing on the ground in a heap._

_ I waited for the next attack but it never came. I stood up and looked around. Trees that had once been standing were now completely gone and a thin red line of power was going from the forest floor a couple feet away to the sky. I ran over to were the light was coming from and saw with awe what had happened. A gray wolf lay dead on the ground several yards away and the child that I had left by the lake was on the ground crying. The light and the huge power level were coming from her. The child was screaming so loudly and its power level was so high I feared that if I didn't move quickly that most likely I would soon have some unwanted saiyen company. I went and picked up the child but as I did the light that was coming from the jewel on her forehead whipped around and scared my face forever. I dropped the child and screamed running to the lake and submerging my face in the water. It felt like acid and raw power was burning threw my skin._

_ When I finally felt better and it didn't burn like hell's own fire I went back to the child. It hadn't cried at all since I had dropped it. I looked down at it. The crimson eyes starred up at me and seemed to search my soul. She frowned or what you could call a frown and curled her fist. Then she kept staring at me finally her face lit up and the giggled. This was a sound I had never heard my entire life and this sound was making me short-circuit. _

_From that moment on it wasn't just some little child that I hopped would die. It was a little alien girl stranded, and abandoned by her kind on a strange planet. She was a cute little buddle of power. I picked her up again and flew over to the lake. I would have gotten some water for her except at that moment I felt five power levels coming my way. I took of and started for the distant reaches of earth. I would take care of this she child and maybe she could help me as my own sister could not…destroying the entire human race._

*Gohan-Picallo-Vegeta-Chibi Trunks-Goten 

_Gohan, Picallo, Vegeta, Chibi Trunks, and Goten had felt the power and had come to investigate. _

_"Well where is it?" asked Trunks. Gohan flew farther away and closer to the forest and the lake. _

_"Guys…" came Gohan's strangled cry. The rest of them flew to where he was and gasped. The forest had a huge hole in it. The hole was about the size of a crater and was completely barren the trees surrounding it were charred and some were still burning. A gray wolf was lying dead on the ground. Gohan flew down to it. Chibi Trunks made and pouched the air._

_ "What monster could have done this?" he cried. Picallo searched the area to see if the power source was still around. He could feel a very faint trace of two power sources. One was much more powerful then the other but the other felt familiar. Vegeta was sure he had felt 17 around this place just a few seconds before. Gohan came back to them after burning the wolf. _

_"Alright there's nothing here any more, I have to get back to school. Call me if there's any more trouble," Gohan called as he flew away waving. _

_"Come on child you still have training," said Vegeta roughly flying away. Chibi Trunks waved goodbye to Picallo and Goten, and flew after his father. _

_"I better go home. Mom's gonna be mad if I don't finish my chores soon," said Goten as he waved goodbye to Picallo and flew away. Picallo grunted and floated down to the lake. He closed his eyes and started to meditate, searching the ground for any information on what happened._

_*More to come! Please r+r!_


End file.
